What Can Happen In One Week
by Dragonzombie333
Summary: Have you ever wanted someone so badly that you'd do anything to get their attention, even if you know they will never have any feelings for you? Inuyasha has someone like that, in order to keep getting the attention he wants, there are rules he has to follow. He doesn't want to break the rules but a certain wolf is unexpectedly forced into his life and keeps getting in the way.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything pertaining to Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi dose. I make no money from writing this story, it is for hobby only.

Have you ever wanted someone so badly that you'd do anything, no matter how humiliating to get their attention, even if you know they will never have any feelings for you? Inuyasha is a little out of character in this fic, but he has someone like that and in order to keep getting the attention he wants, there are rules he has to follow. Inuyasha doesn't want to break the rules but a certain wolf is unexpectedly forced into his life and keeps getting in the way. Sess/Inu to start, eventual Kouga/Inu in later chapters. Yaoi warning! Rated M for a reason.

Chapter 1.

"I don't need a ride to school dad." Inuyasha huffed, aggravated.

"You are getting one, end of discussion."

"I'm in high school, why can't I walk like a normal student?"

"Inuyasha," His father sighed. "Listen, my coworker Mr. Ookami has a son in your class, he's already offered to pick you up while I'm gone."

"I don't want to be picked up."

"End of discussion, Inuyasha. I'm leaving Sesshomaru in charge while I'm gone, so do as he says and no slacking on your training." With that said, his father grabbed his keys and was gone.

Mean while, in the Ookami home on the other side of town, Kouga was getting ready for school. He had just walked into the kitchen, grabbed his waffle from the toaster, orange juice and keys from the counter and was about to walk out the door when his father stopped him.

"You remember Mr. Taisho that I work with, he has a son in your class?"

"Ya, why?" Kouga casually asked, taking the waffle out of his mouth to replace it with a gulp of his OJ. 'Hard to believe that little hanyou freak is really his son though.' He thought.

The quiet, white haired hanyou, who always sat alone in the back of class, was nothing like the imposing Inu-No-Taisho that Kouga's father worked with. The hanyou was weak, he never participated in anything or talked to anyone and left class to go to the infirmary all the time. He was just plain weird.

Being a wolf demon there was one more thing Kouga knew about the hanyou that not everyone picked up on, the little mutt was always, always aroused. Always! It was just creepy, like there was something wrong with him.

"I want you to pick him up and take him to school with you for the next week." Kouga's father announced interrupting his train of though.

Kouga choked mid-swallow and spit orange juice out all over the floor. "WHAT!? There's no way I'm doing that, dad."

"Kouga, I've already told Mr. Taisho that my son would be happy to take his son to school, I stand to loose face at work if you disobey me. There is no getting out of this and if I find out that his son misses even one day this week, your ass will be grounded for the entire year."

Kouga growled. "I can't believe you volunteered me for this, dad! Do you have any idea what people are going to say if they see me taking that freak to school?"

"Do you have any idea what I'm going to _do_ if you don't?"

"It can't ruin my life any more than being seen with that mutt."

"Try me." His father dared.

Kouga growled and leaned closer. "I just might."

"Tell me son which would be worse, driving the hanyou to school for one week or walking for the rest of your high school life because I will destroy that precious car of yours."

Kouga's jaw dropped open. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Kouga grit his teeth and glared hatefully at his father a moment before huffing, "fine," and slamming the door in his face.

"I'm so not getting you a fathers day gift this year." Kouga grumbled as he got into his _precious car_.

He had spent every bit of the money his father allotted him for years customizing _her_. From the blazing azure blue paint job, to the 350 horse power, twin turbo engine and everything in between, it was all custom. The sound system alone was probably worth as much as the car itself had been back when she was stock. "Don't worry baby, I'm not letting anyone destroy you." He cooed, patting the dashboard fondly.

When Kouga turned down the street he knew the Taisho's lived on, he found the hanyou already standing outside waiting for him. As usual his head was down so his bangs hid his eyes and he was just staring at the sidewalk. It irked him to do so but Kouga reluctantly flicked off the subwoofers and turned his music down as he pulled up. Inuyasha hesitated but reluctantly opened the door and got in.

He sat exactly how he had just been standing, as if looking down would allow him to just ignore the whole world. When the door closed the car filled with that same annoying fricken scent that told Kouga, as always the little freak was turned on.

"Is there some reason why you're always hornier than a fucking bitch in heat?" Kouga growled, he noted that Inuyasha grit his teeth, but still the hanyou didn't say a word. "Che," Kouga scoffed. "You can talk, can't you?"

Again there was no answer. Kouga shook his head and started towards the school. He ignored Inuyasha as much as possible but in the close quarters of his car it was difficult to ignore someone sitting three inches to your right. Kouga couldn't help but notice that the hanyou looked ill. His cheeks were flushed and despite the cool morning air, a drop of sweat slid down the side of his neck into the collar of his shirt. Now that he was thinking about it, Inuyasha was breathing too fast too. He was taking quick shallow breaths like he had just been jogging. Of course he couldn't tell by scent if anything was wrong because all he could pick up by scent was how aroused the damn mutt was.

"Oi, mutt face, are you sick or something?" Kouga reached over to check the hanyou's forehead for a fever, he wasn't taking any chances of the little freak puking in his car, but Inuyasha immediately jerked away from his hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Before Kouga could react, Inuyasha had the door open, leaped from the car and sprinted off into the tree tops.

Kouga slammed on the breaks. "HEY, DOG SHIT FOR BRAINS, GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" But Inuyasha was gone and Kouga wasn't about to go searching for him. "That's just fucking great, I'm gonna kick your scrawny little ass if you don't get it to school on time!" Kouga hollered. He put the car back in gear and sped off again. "I'm gonna kill that worthless mutt."

Kouga was so pissed, he floored it, the rest of the way to school. When he peeled into the parking lot, he hit the break and spun, screeching into his parking spot between Ginta and Hakaku. A few heads turned over the commotion but most of the student body and faculty were used to Kouga making such an obnoxious entrance first thing in the morning. At the beginning of the school year, certain teachers made a fuss about his so called reckless driving, but by now they all knew better.

Ginta and Hakaku were leaning against their cars, waiting for Kouga and greeted him as soon as he got out.

"Hey, Kouga, what's up?" "Ya, you look pretty pissed."

"Just forget it, let's go." Kouga grumbled as he headed for class.

Ginta and Hakaku shrugged and followed Kouga to home room. They nearly ran right into the young alpha when he suddenly stopped short in the class room doorway.

There, sitting in his usual seat in the back of class, was the same pain-in-the-ass hanyou that had bailed out of his car miles away from school just minutes ago.

'How the hell did he make it here before me?!' Kouga fumed to himself.

Ginta and Hakaku had to share a confused look as Kouga shook his head, stormed over to his desk and sat, glaring at Inuyasha.

The hanyou, who for all intents and purposes seemed oblivious to the wolf demons murderous gaze, looked up just far enough to lock eyes with Kouga and flash him a cocky smirk before letting his bangs fall back into place.

Kouga growled and slammed his hand down on his desk as he abruptly stood. He was about to go give the irritating little shit a good piece of his mind, when the teacher walked in and told everyone to be seated for roll call. A hush had already fallen over the class, when Kouga had slammed his hand down, everyone stopped their morning chatter and turned to see what the commotion was.

"Kouga-kun, is there a reason you haven't taken your seat yet? Perhaps you're volunteering to take attendance today?"

Kouga grit his teeth and grumbled, "no," then sat back down with a frustrated huff. He would just have to catch the pain-in-the-ass between classes to even the score.

Seeing nothing interesting was going to happen, everyones attention went back to their conversations as the teacher took attendance and got class started.

"Hey Kouga, what was that all about?" Ginta asked. "Ya, were you about to go pick a fight with Inuyasha?" Hakaku chimed in.

Kouga cracked his knuckles and growled low. "Didn't I tell you guys to forget it?"

Kouga couldn't wait for class to be over, he impatiently growled and glared over his shoulder at the hanyou every few minutes. Inuyasha didn't look up again but Kouga just knew that shit-eating little grin was still plastered all over the mutt's face and he was itching for the chance to knock it off for him.

When the bell finally rang, Kouga got up so fast he nearly knocked the chair over behind him. He stomped out of class and stood waiting in the hallway. Ginta and Hakaku looked to each other and shrugged, just as confused by Kouga's behavior as everyone else in class. They filed into the crowd shuffling out of class and stopped in front of their leader in the hall.

"Kouga, you're acting kind of strange today."

Kouga growled, "this is the last time I'm tellin you two to forget about it. If you don't hurry up and get to your next class I'm gonna kick both of your asses."

His lackeys quickly tripped over each other to obey and scurried off down the hall, neither of them curious enough about what was going on to risk a beating.

Kouga knew Inuyasha would be the last to leave class, he always was. So he stood, leaning his shoulder against the wall and waited for the crowd to clear from the hallway. Yep, any second Inuyasha would walk out that door and Kouga would have the little mutt cornered.

…

Kouga tapped his foot impatiently as any second turned into any minute and he was the only one left standing in the empty hall. When Kouga's patience broke he stormed back into class about to ask the hanyou what the hell was taking so long, but Inuyasha wasn't there.

'What the hell?'

Kouga ran over to the open window and looked down in time to see Inuyasha glance up at him and wave just before going through one of the schools side doors. Kouga growled and had one foot on the widow sill to leap out after him when the teacher's hand on his shoulder stopped him mid-action.

"Kouga-kun, jumping four stories out the window, is not an acceptable way of getting to class on time. Perhaps if you would pay more attention to your studies and spend less time fuming over every little thing that happens you would not find yourself tardy so often."

Kouga, couldn't believe it, that little mutt was getting away again and here he was getting lectured.

"Ya but he, I mean I wasn't," The wolf demon stammered. He hadn't even realized he had made himself late waiting for the sneaky little halfbreed. "Che, fuck it, never mind." Kouga, stormed off to his next class, slamming the door behind himself. This only meant he was going to kick mutt face's ass even harder when he finally caught up with him. How dare the stupid hanyou pretend to be all sickly and weak? He obviously wasn't that bad off if he was jumping out of windows and moving cars. It pissed Kouga off. That little bastard just moved to the top of Kouga's shit list.

Kouga, was restless throughout his next classes. Some time before lunch break it started pouring rain outside, he sat drumming his fingers on the desktop, watching gray clouds flash with lightning through the sheets of water that were beating against the windows. He knew Inuyasha never ate with anyone and would disappear during lunch. Who knows where the little mutt slipped off to every day, but gym was the next class and he knew he'd be able to catch the halfbreed then because they had that class together.

When lunch was over it was still raining, which meant class would be indoors today. Kouga, changed with his classmates in the locker room, but when everyone else left for the gymnasium, Kouga, stayed behind waiting for Inuyasha to show up. The mutt always waited for the locker room to be empty before he would go in and change. Freak.

Right on cue, as soon as the hallway was clear, a sodden hanyou slipped into the locker room. He left a trail of wet footprints across the tile floor to his locker. Apparently he had gone off grounds during lunch and gotten soaked. Served him right.

Kouga was fairly certain Inuyasha hadn't sensed him, so he was surprised when the mutt managed to dodge as he tried to grab the hanyou and slam him up against the locker. Kouga, lunged for him again and Inuyasha, flipped back out of reach and growled.

"I told you, don't touch me!"

Kouga used his demonic speed, slammed one hand on the wall on either side of Inuyasha and got right in the hanyou's face.

"If you'd quit running-the-fuck away every damn time I try talkin to ya, I wouldn't have to!"

Inuyasha growled, glaring defiantly up at Kouga, very deliberately staring him straight in the eyes. The wolf demon took in the sight of the dripping wet hanyou, who was so blatantly disregarding his status as an alpha. Any other student would have averted their eyes.

Inuyasha's cheeks were flushed and his breath came in shallow pants. His lips parted and curled in a cocky smirk. The wet fabric of his white, school uniform shirt clung to his chest, making the rosy hue of his hardened nipples stand out against the stark white of his pale skin.

Before he could stop it, Kouga's, attention had drifted down that smaller lithe body to find a firm thick length at the front of Inuyasha's pants, straining against the wet material. Kouga had to mentally slap himself for looking.

'The hell? Is the freaky little mutt actually getting off on this?'

Kouga shook his head and dropped his arms away from the wall. "Just hurry up and get changed, don't think you're missing school if your dumb ass catches a cold."

Inuyasha continued glaring until he walked past Kouga, over to his locker and started stripping his wet shirt off.

Fresh wounds, cuts, claw marks and dark bruises littered his back and there were deep teeth marks up around his neck and shoulders. Inuyasha ignored the surprised look Kouga was giving him and fished his gym clothes out of his locker.

"_Don't think I'm missing school?_ Whada'ya think you are, my dad or something, just cuz you're giving me a ride?"

Kouga growled and stomped back over to Inuyasha.

"NO, I think I'm the guy who's gonna kill a worthless hanyou bitch, if he doesn't show up tomorrow! I didn't ask to be your damn chauffeur, but I'm sure as hell not going to get blamed for you missing school, got it? I'll drag your lifeless carcass here if I have to."

Inuyasha waited until he had his dry gym shirt on so it covered him before he changed his pants, once they were secure around his waist, he turned to face Kouga with that same defiant glare in his eyes.

"Ya, that's right, I'm just a worthless hanyou bitch. Say what you want ookami, but you don't know a damn thing about me. If you want me at school so bad, fine. Don't touch me, stay the hell away from me and I'll be here."

Inuyasha started towards the door but Kouga got in his way, keeping him from leaving.

"There you go tryin to run away again when I'm not finished talkin to you. I wanna know what's so damn important about me not touching you?" Kouga pointed to where he knew one of the bite marks were under Inuyasha's shirt. "You obviously don't have a problem with him touching you."

Inuyasha looked up with a glint of mischief in his eyes, "_jealous?_"

Kouga growled, "don't make me puke. The only reason I'd ever touch you, is to kick your ass."

Inuyasha flexed his claws, "I'd love to see you try."

Kouga was about to knock that cocky little smirk off the mutts face when the locker room door suddenly flung open and the instructor walked in, not looking very happy. The scene he walked in on was, Kouga with his fist pulled back and Inuyasha who was flinching away from him. Kouga looked from the hanyou, hamming up his innocences to their instructor and realized he had been framed by the treacherous little mutt again.

"Kouga!" The instructor grabbed the wolf demon's arm and jerked him away from Inuyasha. "I wondered why you weren't in class yet, and where do I find you? Bullying a weaker student. I thought you were better than this Kouga, you know hanyou aren't strong enough to fight. You pull a stunt like this again and you'll be running laps after school."

"Ya but he …. I wasn't ….

"Making excuses isn't going to help you. Now hurry up and get to class."

Kouga growled, turned around and stormed out, he was pissed off beyond words.

"Are you ok?" The instructor asked.

Inuyasha had tipped his head down so his bangs hid his eyes, but he slowly nodded.

"If he gives you any more trouble, just let me know."

It was hard for Inuyasha not to burst out laughing. He had heard the teacher coming down the hall and recognized his scent. He timed provoking Kouga, perfectly with when the instructor reached the door. He answered the teacher with another nod and quietly followed him to class, still desperately trying to choke back his laughter.

Like always, Inuyasha sat on the sidelines and didn't participate, but today, instead of staring at the floor, daydreaming like he usually did, he very discreetly watched the wolf demon out of the corner of his eye. Gym was the one class Kouga excelled at. He was the best at every sport they played and he also happened to be the track teams star athlete.

They were playing soccer for class today and of course Kouga's team was winning, the mangy wolf had taken off his shirt and was hogging the ball, making sure to flaunt how much faster than everyone else he was. Among the many things Kouga was well known for, like his temper, foul mouth, flashy car and street racing hobby, he was also an accomplished show off and not at all shy about his appearance.

Inuyash was pretty sure that if someone dared him, Kouga wouldn't hesitate to strut around butt naked. He was in the middle of trying to shake that thought out of his head, when he suddenly realized the soccer ball was coming right at him. It had been kicked so hard, it would have broken his nose if Inuyasha hadn't managed to duck the moment it would have smashed into his face.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot hanyou are to weak to play sports." Kouga said looking rather full of himself until the teacher came up behind him and smacked him up-side the back of the head.

"Five hundred laps after practice!"

The gym teach happened to also be the track team coach and an ookami. Unfortunately for Kouga, he held his own kind to higher standards, so he was much harder on Kouga than other students. Kouga didn't care about the extra laps though, he was to busy enjoying the angry look Inuyasha was giving him.

When class was over and all the other students left the locker room, Inuyasha sighed in frustration. He could sense Kouga was still in the room, somewhere on the other side of the lockers.

"You know, if you keep hangin out in here, I'm gonna start thinking you like watching me undress."

Kouga laughed, "you wish."

Inuyasha growled and slammed his locker shut. "Is there a reason you're here, or do you just enjoy pissing me off?"

Kouga smirked. "Hn, to be honest, I do really enjoy pissing you off, but ya, I got a reason. I want pay-back for that little act you put on earlier and I want you to answer why it's so damn important that I don't touch you."

"It's none of your damn business." Inuyasha growled.

"I'm making it my business." Kouga walked towards the hanyou flexing his claws.

Inuyasha glared defiantly at the wolf demon and crossed his arms over his chest, standing his ground. "Bite me asshole, I'm not answering."

Kouga's fangs glinted as his lips curled into a devious grin. "You know, that's not a bad idea at all. Forget touching, what's your little boyfriend going to do if I leave a nice big set of teeth marks right over top of his."

That glare faded away and Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he realized what the wolf had just threatened to do.

Not even bothering to correct the boyfriend comment, Inuyasha took a cautious step back. But there was no bluff in the wolf's threat, he lunged at the hanyou, teeth bared and snapping.

Inuyasha was forced to leap back to avoid being bitten.

"BAKA! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

No answer came though, Kouga wasn't interested in talking anymore. It had suddenly become a challenge in the wolf demon's eyes. He had never handled, being told he couldn't do something, very well and the hanyou sure as hell wasn't going to get away with it.

When Inuyasha finally realized Kouga was dead serious, it was a tremendous blow to his pride, that he couldn't simply stand his ground and brawl it out with the wolf but that would most certainly result in physical contact. Seeming as that was not an option, there was only one thing he could do …. run like hell.

Kouga immediately gave chase.

Inuyasha leaped up on top of the lockers, sprinted to the furthest end and dove out an open window with Kouga right on his heels. This time when the hanyou disappeared into the tree tops, Kouga went right up after him.

"Why the fuck can't you just leave me the hell alone, like everyone else does?!" Inuyasha hollered over his shoulder. The only response he got was the wolf's jaws snapping together, much closer to him than they should have. The mangy ookami was fast, Inuyasha had to admit that, but he obviously wasn't used to running through the dense branches so high above the ground, which gave Inuyasha the advantage, because he was.

Kouga was tired of playing follow the leader and dropped out of the trees. He ran full speed to get ahead of Inuyasha then leaped up, fist ready to knock the halfbreed to the ground, but Inuyasha sprang off one of the branches and clear over the wolf's head.

If it weren't for the strict campus regulations Kouga could level the whole damn lot of trees with one kick and be done with it, but destruction of property was a sure way to get expelled and consequently grounded for life. Which meant no car and no leaving the den. It was these thoughts that allowed Kouga to keep from losing his temper and doing anything really stupid. Instead he kicked only one branch, it splintered, went flying off the tree and nailed Inuyasha, mid-air, right in the back, sending the hanyou sprawling to the ground.

Inuyasha had just seconds to right himself, grab what was left of the branch and shove it between himself and Kouga as he fell, to keep the wolf from pinning him to the ground.

"Damn it, ya mangy fucking flea bag, you wanna know why I don't want you to touch me?! Because if I go home covered in your stink, it's gonna look like I got into a fight. There are strict fucking rules, I'm not allowed to fight!" Actually it was more like he wasn't allowed to be touched by anyone period, for any reason but the wolf didn't need to know that.

Kouga gave him a rather cocky, disbelieving grin, while still trying to overpower him. "Or what? Your daddy will give you a spanking."

"Fuck you." Inuyasha growled. "My dad isn't even here. Or did you forget that's the reason you're even talking to me right now?"

Kouga was undeterred, his fangs showed in a cheeky smirk. "So, that just means your big brother will be the one giving it to you."

Now Kouga had been expecting a reaction to this, but when Inuyasha blushed bright red and the sent of his arousal spiked, it wasn't quite the reaction he was expecting. In fact, it was surprising enough to stop him in his tracks.

Inuyasha immediately dropped his head to hide his face behind his bangs. "No, asshole, I don't get a fucking spanking." He also dropped the branch, as Kouga wasn't trying to attack him any more, and started walking back towards school. "I get punished and sure as hell don't show up for school the next day. Are you fucking happy now?! Will ya leave me the hell alone?"

Kouga jumped in front of the hanyou blocking his path. "Are you kidding? No way am I letting you walk away after that. What are you blushing so hard for? Does a spanking turn you on that much or..." Kouga's grin widened. "is it your brother?"

Inuyasha's face burned cherry red. "Neither! Would you shut the hell up?!"

Kouga's lips curled further. "Or maybe both?"

"NO!" Inuyasha was steadily turning brighter and brighter red.

"Ha! That's it, isn't it? You have a brother complex, don't you?"

"No, damn it! Just drop it already and leave me the hell alone."

However embarrassed he was, Inuyasha could only be pushed so far before no amount of discipline and rules could keep him from pushing back. The muscles in his shoulders and along his spine were already drawn tight from aggravation but they coiled further as he balled his hands into fists and got ready to turn on the cocky wolf.

The one thing that got Kouga through a lot of situations was his gut instinct and right about now his gut was telling him that maybe he shouldn't keep needling the hanyou. So when the last bell rang, signaling that they were now late for their next class, Kouga jumped clear over Inuyasha's head and yelled back as he took off at a run. "Looks like you're saved by the bell, we'll finish this later mutt face."

Inuyasha stood there a few moments, glaring after the wolf, growling deeply under his breath. "You're the one that was saved, mangy flea bag." The tension in his body carefully unwound itself, bit by bit until he sighed and unclenched his fists, then slowly started for his next class.

When the day was over, the hanyou bolted into the tree tops at neck breaking speed and in seconds was miles away from the school. Not caring weather the wolf was supposed to drive him home or not, he didn't want to be anywhere near that stupid flea bitten ookami ever again. Inuyasha couldn't believe he was going to have to put up with this for a whole friken week.

When he arrived home, the house was silent as usual. He kicked off his sneakers in the entryway and hung his bag from one of the hooks near the back door. He stood there, one hand still on his bag, and fidgeted nervously for a moment. The wolf's mocking still fresh in his mind making him hesitate. He knew an embarrassed flush was already creeping up his face and the lower half of his body was painfully hard against the confining material of his pants. It throbbed anxiously as Inuyasha debated what he would do next.

He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to go to Sesshomaru. He had spent nearly the whole day thinking about this moment. The same thing he spent every day thinking of, unable to forget even if he wanted to thanks to the reminder currently held tight inside him.

Hidden beneath his baggy pants, thin leather straps wound snuggly about his waist and between his legs securing that reminder in place. His body clenched greedily around the thick silicon toy he had been instructed to put inside himself by that very same demon, earlier that morning.

It was part of the game they played. If Inuyasha wanted the demon lord to continue playing, which he very much did, he had to follow his rules. No matter how humiliating they happened to be. Inuyasha didn't care though, he carved anything the demon lord would give him, any stipulation was fine so long as he got that little bit of attention in return. No matter how humiliating, if it meant Sesshomaru would look at him, for even a few minutes, he would do it.

Still uncertain what to do, Inuyasha turned to go upstairs to his room, but froze in his tracks when he found the demon lord in question, standing in the stairway, looking down at him.

"You did not get a ride home from school." It was a statement, not a question, yet Inuyasha knew he was expected to answer.

"Dad only said a ride _to_ school, he never said anything about me having to put up with that mangy flea bag on the way home."

Sesshomaru stepped down and walked towards the hanyou, cold eyes scrutinizing as he approached.

"You are at odds with the ookami?"

"You could say that."

Sesshomaru stopped directly in front of the hanyou, eyes still locked onto him. It made Inuyasha shiver.

"His scent clings to you."

"What!?" Inuyasha panicked.

That bastard couldn't have touched him without Inuyasha noticing ….. could he?

Sesshomaru smirked. He had only meant that he could tell Inuyasha had been nearer to the ookami today than usual, but considering the hanyou's reaction perhaps there was more to it than that.

"What have you done to be so nervous, hanyou?"

"Nothing! That stupid wolf just wouldn't mind his own damn business and kept trying to pick a fight. I swear he didn't touch me."

" ... Inuyasha," again the hanyou shivered. It was extremely rare that Sesshomaru would use his actual name, so when he did, Inuyasha savored it like the most exquisite sound to ever grace his ears. Though the occasion usually signified he was about to be in big trouble.

Sesshomaru reached out, toying with a few strands of the hanyou's hair.

"You are not telling me something."

Inuyasha felt his pulse quicken even as he told himself that he did nothing wrong and knew Sesshomaru would sense it, taking it to mean he had. This was all that stupid wolf's fault, Inuyasha silently swore to himself that if Kouga screwed things up, he was going to kill the flea bag.

Why the hell was he so nervous anyway? He had followed the rules, as hard as it was, he managed not to fight with that cocky pain-in-the-ass, he hadn't laid a finger on him. But he had let the wolf get to him, those mocking words even now were biting at the back of his mind.

_You have a brother complex, don't you? _

_What does he give you a spanking?_

God what Inuyasha wouldn't give to be bent over with Sesshomaru laying into his bared ass. But Sesshomaru knew this and would never grant him such a punishment. No, Sesshomaru was cruel, if Inuyasha didn't do exactly as he said, it wouldn't bother him in the slightest to simply return to ignoring the bothersome little halfbreed. For Inuyasha though, that would be devastating.

_Brother complex_

Is that what this was called? Inuyasha looked up into the piercing amber eyes boring down on him. No, damn it. He didn't have a complex, he had a fucking addition. A powerful addiction.

A Sesshomaru addiction.

His body tightened as that shiver ran through him again, bringing with it heat that pooled low in the pit of his stomach. His lower region throbbed feverishly within the confines of his pants, aching to be touched.

It was a long moment before Inuyasha could bring himself to speak without a pleading whimper in his voice.

"He just said some shit that pissed me off."

Sesshomaru abandoned the strands of Inuyasha's hair and grasped the tip of one puppy ear instead, gently rubbing it between the pad of his thumb and index finger.

"Like what?"

Inuyasha's knees nearly buckled and he had to bite down on his lip to keep from moaning. He barely restrained himself from leaning into the touch, nuzzling against the firm warmth of those elegant talented fingers.

This also was very rare, he could probably count on one hand the number of times Sesshomaru had actually touched him without the intent to harm him. There was of course plenty of physical contact during training, Sesshomaru was after all his fighting mentor, the one responsible for the numerous wounds that littered his body. But outside of the dojo, Sesshomaru was cold and distant. That's not to say he was any degree of warm while inside the dojo, just quite a bit more up close and personal.

Not the kind of up close and personal Inuyasha longed for either, no, more like the, I'm going to destroy you if you don't defend yourself kind.

Inuyasha's lust blurry mind knew it needed to form an answer, but he was frozen beneath that touch, fearing that any sound, any movement, any anything would somehow break the spell and he would be robbed of this bliss.

He was slipping into a fantasy of those fingers traveling lower on his body when a sharp tug to the furry appendage they currently resided on, reeled him back down to reality.

"I am waiting for your reply, hanyou."

_Reply?_

_Reply, reply. What reply? What was the question?_

Inuyasha's brain took several more seconds to remember that Sesshomaru wanted to know what the wolf had said.

_Shit._

"He just kept nagging me about every little thing."

Sesshomaru did not look very satisfied with his answer.

"If you wish to withhold information, you are free to do so. However, if that is the case then I will be taking my leave."

Sesshomaru turned to do just that.

"Wait!"

Sesshomaru paused, glancing back over his shoulder.

Inuyasha's face turned even redder. Curse that fucking wolf.

"He kept tryin to touch me ..." Inuyasha quickly realized, that might be miss interpreted. "Not like that or anything, just normal shit. But then he wouldn't quit asking why he wasn't allowed to touch me ..." Inuyasha was blushing even brighter as this became more and more awkward to explain. "Look, long story short, he told me I … that I … have a brother complex."

Sesshomaru watched, mildly amused by the hanyou's discomfort at having to admit this.

"Why does it bother you? The statement is quite accurate."

Inuyasha's face burned with embarrassment. "Accurate or not, I don't want the whole world knowing about it." He grumbled.

"If you are so ashamed of your attraction towards me, then perhaps I should not allow you to indulge in it."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with panic. "No! No, that's not what I meant!"

"Oh but I think it is." Sesshomaru turned to walk away again, prepared not to give the hanyou a second glance.

"Wait! Please!" But Sesshomaru was still walking. Inuyasha was desperate with need and could see that their little game was about to come to an abrupt end if he didn't do something quickly. It couldn't be over yet, not yet. Not thinking rationally, he ran after the demon lord, reaching as if to put a hand on his shoulder to try and stop him from leaving. But Sesshomaru turned on him, the look in his eyes was warning enough that he should not dare to touch him.

Inuyasha faced that hateful glare with pleading eyes, determined not to back down. He wanted this to badly, he would do what ever it took. "Please!"

"And what do you propose to give me in return?" Sesshomaru stared expectantly at the halfbreed, impatient of his insolence.

"What do you want?"

Sesshomaru sneered. "There is nothing you have that I desire."

"Pleaaase! There has to be something I can do."

"Hn." Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "Perhaps if you agree to relinquish something you are found of, I will consider granting what you desire."

"Like what?"

"Your right hand is your dominant one, relinquish the use of that."

"For how long?"

"An undetermined length of time, until it ceases to amuse me."

Inuyasha gulped, thinking of all the things he used his right hand for, this would be no small sacrifice.

How would he fare during training without the use of his dominant hand? Sesshomaru wouldn't go easy on him. He had been hospitalized more than once from training with the demon lord and that had been with use of both hands.

Would he be able to evade that pain-in-the-ass flea bag? Hell, would he even be able to eat? He'd never used chop sticks left handed before. What about all the simple shit he took for granted, like tying his shoes, buttoning his jeans, washing his hair or hell, jerking off for that matter?

"What do you want me to do? Tie it behind my back or something?"

"No. Before dinner go to the pharmacy, buy a strong medical wrap and plaster. I want you to bind it in a cast. Then I will know if you disobey."

Inuyasha could tell already that this was going to be hell. Not only would the cast itch and irritate like a swarm of fire ants, but he was going to have to be extremely careful that he didn't break the damn thing by accident with his own strength.

"Ok, I'll do it." It wasn't spoken with any eagerness or determination, it was a simple quiet admission to the agreement. He would do what ever the demon lord asked.

With a slight nod in reply, Sesshomaru appeared to be satisfied. "Come with me."

Now an eagerness was beginning to build as Inuyasha fell into step behind the imposing demon. He was still so painfully hard that it was awkward to walk. His swollen need had never once flagged since he got home and his body seemed to endlessly be begging for satiation. It was a burning hunger that he knew would never be fed, yet he sat at the table and begged regardless.

He knew Sesshomaru only did this because he found it amusing to toy with him. That he would never care at all about him no matter what he did. He even knew that one day the demon lord would get bored of stringing him along and that would be the end of it. But he didn't care, he couldn't stop himself from wanting this, he wouldn't stop himself. He was blissfully hopelessly addicted and quickly, happily lapped up whatever scraps of attention Sesshomaru would toss him.

The demon lord in question did something unexpected then. Instead of going to some place secluded as he usually did, Sesshomaru lead his lustful hanyou through the main living area, to the front door and out into the yard.

He stopped in one of the most open areas right in front of their house, then turned to face the hanyou, pleased to see the apprehension present in his countenance.

"Strip."

Inuyasha gaped for a long moment in embarrassed disbelief. "Here?"

It was a considerably large yard, any passerby would have to being looking awfully hard to be able to see anything but still it was broad daylight with a lot of people passing by, not to mention any of the servants in the house would easily be able to see him, all they would need do is glance out the window.

"Is there a problem with that?" The demon lord's expectant gaze was demanding and unwavering.

"Wh-what if someone see?" Inuyasha timidly asked.

"Father is not here to see and I do not care if anyone else sees."

Inuyasha turned even brighter red, he was really going to do this in their front yard. His cock throbbed, not caring where he was or how humiliated. His heart was racing again.

Sesshomaru stepped close, cold indifferent eyes locked onto the nervous hanyou, voice dark and smooth as black silk.

"Strip."

It was in the tone of his voice, Inuyasha knew this was his last chance to obey.

So he did.

Tremors of nervousness ran though him at being so exposed as he clumsily shed his clothing piece by piece, until he stood nude except for the harness donning his hips.

"On the ground."

Inuyasha felt heat and sparks racing around the pit of his stomach like a thousand burning butterflies in a panicked flight, as he crouched to the ground and laid on his back. Sesshomaru's eyes raked over him, taking in the sight and enjoying his vulnerability. The proof of his need painfully erect and sorely visible to anyone who might look.

"Take it out."

A whimper slipped past Inuyasha's lips and his sex pulsed that much harder at the command. This is what he had been waiting for, what he craved more than the basic necessities of life. The prize in the delicate and unsteady game that they played.

His hands went to the buckles of the harness, shakily undoing them, one by one, until the straps fell lose from his waist. His body clenched greedily in anticipation.

Eyes focused solely on Sesshomaru, one hand timidly grasped the toy still held inside him, the other slowly drifted to his eager sex. He began to slowly withdraw the object responsible for his endless arousal. Tediously, so he could feel every minuscule shift and slide of the smooth molded plastic, body clenching and quivering at every movement.

He stopped, angled his hand and pressed hard back in. "Ahh!" Lip caught between his teeth, the other hand curved around the thickness of his cock. Feverish and seeping, he only stroked it once before Sesshomaru's booted foot was crushing down on him, trapping both his cock and hand in place.

Inuyasha gasped, body tightening further, under that solid weight.

"Did I say you could pleasure yourself?"

He had to swallow twice before he could answer and didn't manage to keep the trembling desperation from his voice. "N-no."

Sesshomaru rocked his foot slowly from side to side. Inuyasha moaned loudly. Hot white electric need shot through him. It took every once of his will not to raise his hips up to thrust against the friction of that crushing boot and greedily pump the toy inside himself. It was a clawing, aching, overwhelming need that he barely restrained.

"What did I say?"

Blood trickled from the corner of Inuyasha's lip, where it was clamped between his teeth, his voice was as unsteady as his breathing. "T-take it out."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Then do so."

Inuyasha whimpered but knew better than to protest, he slowly resumed easing the toy from the wanton grip of his entrance. The touch of Sesshomaru's boot to his groin was like molten lava to his lust frenzied body. The demon lord continued to rock his foot in a steady tedious rhythm, pausing to press down with the toe of his boot or dig in with his heel, giving a sharp twist.

Inuyasha's voice rang out in sweet, desperate moans and cries as just the tip of the toy remained inside. Willpower stretched to the breaking point, like a rubber band wound to tight. His heart raced as the need for release knotted tighter and tighter in the pit of his stomach, scorching his loins with long unresolved sexual frustration. He wanted to scream and beg and plead to cum, and knew it would gain him nothing.

Just as the head of smooth silicon was slowly slipping free, Sesshomaru moved his foot to shove the toy deep back inside. Inuyasha threw his head back in a loud moan.

"Hahhh!"

His hips involuntarily jerked up to greet the welcome intrusion until the blissful weight of that boot was crushing down again, holding him immobile.

The hanyou's eyes glazed over with an indescribable joy as he started retracting all over again. His body was buzzing with an euphoric charge, tingling and prickling up and down his spine, screaming for more.

Sesshomaru continued giving this tauntingly slow pleasure. Flames of need licked at every nerve ending in the hanyou's body, building and burning, threatening to overwhelm and consume him.

"How does it feel knowing I think less of you than the dirt beneath my feet?"

Inuyasha gripped at the ground with his claws, back arcing up from the sound of that cold commanding voice.

"I don't care." He replied, breathy and panting.

Sesshomaru ground his heel down particularly hard. Inuyasha caught his lip between his teeth, whimpering and frantic.

"You know you will never be anything but repulsive to me. Is the pleasure truly worth continuing to debase yourself in such lewd displays?"

Sesshomaru used the tip of his boot to press the toy back in, slowly rotating his foot so the toy moved with it, rubbing over and over that certain bunch of nerves.

Inuyasha cried out, not caring who could hear or see him, back arched up off the ground.

"Yes! … Hahh ... Yes ... kami yes!"

Blinding pleasure crashed over him, blurring his vision. Toes and abs curled, and claws raked into the lawn as his body quaked with orgasm. Wet hot liquid splashed onto his stomach and chest in spurts as he came.

Inuyasha lay trembling and panting in the grass, riding out the spasms of pleasure that were racing through him.

"You become more and more pathetic every day hanyou." Sesshomaru's dark silky voice chastened. "Go clean yourself, you are disgusting."

With that, the demon lord walked casually away, unconcerned with the naked and disheveled hanyou laying half-conscious in the middle of the yard, as if he had merely been out there to check the mail and hadn't found anything of interest in the box.

A/N Hey there, hope you enjoyed, I just want to give an update on what's going on with my other stories to anyone who follows them and hopefully not sound too whiny. First I'm really really sorry, I have still not made any progress on a new chapter for Litch Queen. I haven't given up though. I started working full time as a stall mucker at a horse farm, (which means I literally shovel shit for a living XD ) plus I have my hubby and our 2 boys when I'm not working. By the time dinner and chores are done and the kids are off to bed, I'm so tired I can't see straight. So it's taking a lot longer than I want but I am still writing. I have made a tiny bit of progress on a new chapter for Stealing a Beloved Butterfly, but it will still be some time before I'm finished. I also have 2 other Inuyasha fics I'm working on chapters for. But progress is unbearably slow. Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much for your reviews and encouragement. If you guys will bare with me, I'm going to keep at it and update as soon as I can.


End file.
